Stone Princess
by Aloria
Summary: Seyruun's been history for years now, with the royal line destroyed or so it is thought. Siori is forced to go on a quest to reassert her, and her twin sister's, claim to the throne and bring Justice to the oppressed realm. AZ, LG on hold
1. Default Chapter

STONE PRINCESS CHAPTER 1  
  
She got up and sat at the mirror, brushing her hair back into shape after a night filled with dreams of flight and gold and lots of handsome guys flocking at her side all trying to get her attention. Her deep breath and sigh could me mistaken for a melancholy gesture, but she wasn't depressed. In fact, she was happy this morning. Most mornings she couldn't stand to look at her face in the mirror, cursing her father for being the way he was and forcing her to look like him.  
  
Her icy blue eyes focused on the wire haired reflection in the cheap mirror. Her hair was dark purple, like her mother's but sharp wire like her father's. He'd once explained to her that his grandfather-or-great grandfather had turned him into a Chimera, one-third human, one-third golem, and one-third lessor demon. Her skin was tough as a rock and she weighed about as much as a horse. Her skin was not only rock, but also blue, a pretty sky blue that almost clashed with her hair. Instead of actual freckles across her nose and cheeks, she had tiny pieces of darker stone. There were larger pieces on the edges of her jaw on either side as well as one right between her eyebrows. Her eyelashes were pitch black and long, she personally thought they were her only nice feature.  
  
Siori Graywords-Seyruun felt her mood spiral downwards as she gazed at her steady reflection in the foggy and cracked mirror. She decided that she needed something to brighten her mood. The tavern had made her pay in advance for her room and she was somewhat angry. Not because she'd been forced to pay last night, but because bandits had been stealing from taverns all along the route.  
  
Siori got to her feet and adjusted her bangs one final time before heading toward the door, her midnight black ensemble making her expression seem more grim then she truly felt. She enjoyed her 'job' as she called it. Relieving the weight from people's shoulders (purses) and distributing it to the needy (herself) was a wonderful occupation which she prided herself upon her efficiency (how much she could get away with).  
  
With her sword tied to her belt and her midnight cape wrapped around her shoulders like death's cowl, she descended the stairs. Silence fell upon the room when she entered. Having her face uncovered seemed to have that effect on people, Siori had noticed over her four years of wandering. She certainly wasn't a mercenary but she could be hired (for a price that was certainly well beyond the means of anyone sane).  
  
She walked up to the bar and casually leaned against it. "You said you've been having problems with... bandits? Perhaps, I could be of service..."  
  
The barkeep shrank back from her and shook his head somewhat, "Ma'am, I- I couldn't- um- ask that of you!" he saved rather nicely, his balding head shining in the oil lamplight. The sun was out, but the glass in the windows was so cheap and bubbly that it didn't let in much light, not to mention that the glass was quite dusty.  
  
Siori almost let her expression change, but she wasn't called Stone Princess for nothing. Not only was the name literal, but she also ACTED royal, despite her obviously common clothing, it was simply the way she carried herself and never let her true emotions show through. Secretly, she did have a weakness, for cute guys. She'd even once offered a guy money just to see him take off his shirt.  
  
She wasn't going to let this fat gibbering man ruin her morning. "I'll give you a reasonable charge," she said, sounding sweet, "Ten gold per bandit head," she told him and the rest of the people at the tavern.  
  
"But- but- we couldn't possibly-" stuttered the fat man behind the bar. His apron was stained with many things, Siori idly noticed, somewhat disgusted to see what looked like urine stains here and there too.  
  
She took a breath, firing up for a good haggling session. "That many huh? I'm slitting my own gut here! My normal price is twenty per bandit but I'm being nice! You COULD let them attack you again..."  
  
"But we just can't afford ten-" the barkeep said, his eyes still wide.  
  
"Ah. Nine."  
  
"Nono- four is all we can afford here..."  
  
"Eight," Siori leaned closer to him, looking him dead in the eyes.  
  
"S-six!" the barkeep held his ground- mostly anyway.  
  
Siori narrowed her eyes slightly, "Seven, I won't go for anything lower."  
  
The barkeep nervously glanced around and gulped, "Seven," he agreed finally and Siori flashed a smile, getting out of his face. Returning her feet to the floor after she'd been sitting on the bar in her attempt to intimidate the man who smelled like a pig sty and seemed in his forties.  
  
"Fine, I'll be back around- oh, noon-ish for my pay. For an extra twenty coppers I can bring back souvenirs-"  
  
"No! No! That's fine! We don't need anything like that!" the barkeep said quickly, fearing what the Stone Princess would deem a souvenir.  
  
Siori turned, leaving the tavern, she wasn't going to get any coffee from such a tight ass tavern even if it was the only place that sold the stuff left in the world. She'd acquired her taste early in life, from her father, the bastard.  
  
* * *  
  
Smoke floated upwards into the midmorning sky as Siori finished pocketing the more valuable looking objects the bandits had gathered. She gathered plenty of money as well which was a bonus, her pockets had been feeling just a little light lately. There were bodies strewn everywhere, those of the men who'd decided that robbing innocents was a better occupation then something honest. Well, Siori refused to consider what SHE did as anything but what they'd asked for. Her footsteps would return her to the tavern within a half hour. On the way her feet swaying her somewhat in time to a tune in her head, something rather jazzy that had just popped up. She got carried away with the tune and began humming, singing the occasional word, spinning around with her eyes closed as she made her way down the road. She probably looked silly, but she was in a good mood and it was such a nice day.  
  
Her black cape fluttered around her ankles as she danced her way along, snapping her fingers to the beat only she could hear. Her hips swayed at every step. She heard someone coming down the road and ignored them in favor of her song, singing louder to drown out their footsteps. She prided herself on her singing voice, she thought she had a rather nice alto- soprano and could carry a tune better then most.  
  
"Process of my love!" she sang loudly, spinning, to face the direction she was really headed instead of walking backwards, her eyes opening sometimes to check and see if she were going to go off the path or something. She wasn't. The sky was bright blue with the sun climbing higher as time passed.  
  
"You seem in a good mood," a familiar voice said softly to her, breaking into her concentration.  
  
She stopped while the owner of the voice proceeded a few more steps. "I was until you showed up," she told him firmly, refusing to look at the one whom she resembled quiet a lot.  
  
He turned to regard her icily, "There's no need for hostility."  
  
"You didn't just HAPPEN upon me. What do you want, Zelgadis?" she refused to call him her father. His hair had gotten longer over the years and now was tied back in a ponytail, the wires forced into submission through much pruning. He wore his sandy beige still, having reverted to those ragged and familiar clothes after Amelia's death. He looked upon his daughter sadly, though she wasn't even looking at him. His heart ached secretly for his dearest Amelia.  
  
"You're right. I came to check on you."  
  
Siori's eyes snapped back toward him, narrowing as a frown marred her lips. "CHECK ON ME?!" she fumed, "I'm NOT a little kid anymore! I DON'T need checking on!"  
  
Zelgadis listened to her in silence, watching her face. "I missed you," he said softly, causing her to fall silent almost as if a tun of brick had fallen on her words. "I'll go now." He walked forward and past her, continuing the way he'd been headed when he'd found her.  
  
Siori stood in silence for a long moment. "Missed me?" she whispered then shook her head and hurried onward, she'd wasted a whole ten minutes standing there and they were expecting her at the inn.  
  
Zelgadis looked over his shoulder after her then hung his head, "If...only..." he said softly, "If only I'd done something.. anything... It's my fault Amelia's dead. It's my fault she died. Giving birth to my children..." He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes for a moment, wiping away the tears of grief that always began whenever he thought of his beloved Amelia. Even sixteen years after it had happened, it still hurt terribly. "If only I'd been able to do something... I wouldn't have lost Amelia and our other daughter," he silently heaped more blame upon himself as he continued down the road and into the forest, his hood pulled low over his face. 


	2. Findings

Even at sixteen she was very good at casting white magic and Shamanism spells and she'd even began to expand her knowledge into black magic. She figured that she could cure anything from blindness to the shakes and even chronic illness- that is, anything but the empty ache in her heart.  
  
She stared at her reflection. Her hair was long and dark violet hanging well past her knees in thick strands of wire braided firmly at the base of her neck to keep it mostly in shape. Her bangs always managed to free themselves from the braid and fell into her face in front of her pointed ears. Her eyes were icy blue but filled with warmth and love for everything except for possibly what she was looking at in the mirror. Her own reflection had horrified many of the people she'd helped but they thanked her afterward for her kindness. She fancied that she had a rather cute face, except that her skin was stone and she weighed about as much as a horse.  
  
"Erisa!" someone called from downstairs. The girl in the mirror turned her head to look toward the door. A smile touched her lips. "Lunch is ready!" she heard the voice call once more.  
  
She hurried downstairs, gathering up her white skirts to keep from tripping on them. The village was having a festival all week and Erisa had decided to take some time off from healing others to have fun for herself, perhaps find the cure for the ache in her heart.  
  
Erisa came down the wooden stairs lined with pictures of herself and her dear mother. She paused at the foot of the stairs to regard a picture of herself when she was much younger in the arms of her mother. She'd never managed to be able to ask how it was that she didn't look anything like her mother. Her mother's hair was brown with locks of white here and there, she had brown eyes and her face was oval instead of angular like Erisa's face was.  
  
She continued onwards and into the kitchen by turning left at the foot of the stairs. The walls were wood paneled and even more pictures decorated the walls of the modest kitchen. The floor was wooden as well with a small round table in the center. At the table sat Rei Pikina, Erisa's mother, with some sandwiches and a pitcher of iced tea.  
  
"You look beautiful," Rei said with a smile at her daughter, "You're bound to be elected for the beauty contest tonight."  
  
Erisa blushed, "Oh mother, I really don't think I'm that pretty."  
  
Rei shook her head, gesturing for her daughter to have a seat. "Don't worry about your freckles, they make you look innocent." Erisa lifted her hand and rubbed at the specks of rock flecked across her cheeks and nose that were darker then her sky blue skin. Her mother reached over and gently took Erisa's wrist forcing the girl to lower her hand. She smiled at the younger girl, "Come now, eat your lunch, the festivities should be beginning soon." Erisa nodded and returned the smile, starting in on her lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
Siori cursed the tavern she'd left in a burning prier a few more times for being cheap and not paying her just because the man who'd made the bargain hadn't been there. That was many miles back though and she could care less if everyone had managed to evacuate in time. She was in a foul mood and she was determined to let everyone know that. What made her even more angry was the fact that she knew it was wrong.  
  
"It's his fault," she stated stubbornly. Siori wasn't about to let her father off the hook for running off for some reason when she was only a year or so old. She only knew that she'd been left by both him and someone else, everyone had left her in the end so she left them. She would never trust them again even if it would save her from eternal damnation. She would never trust anyone ever again.  
  
She continued onwards down the road, fuming angry and getting worse as she thought about her life and how she'd been handed a loosing hand and kept drawing even worse cards then before. Siori was determined to keep her face straight and play along until she could kill the bastard who'd fixed the deck. She suspected that it'd been her father somehow.  
  
Sunset was coming and she could see a town in the distance. She planned on getting dinner there and camping somewhere, however, that wasn't exactly an option. The surrounding area of the town was fields. "Damn damn and double damn!" she cursed becoming even angrier, she would have to take it out on someone soon.  
  
By the time she got into town it was early evening and apparently it was a harvest festival. Siori pulled her mask up and shoved through the crowd as if they were merely farm animals, even the children. Behind her, someone was yelling.  
  
"Erisa!" They continued to call, following Siori along. "Erisa! Stop please! Erisa! What's wrong?!"  
  
Siori realized that the person was speaking to her when she felt a hand grab her arm. She stopped and turned to gaze at the blonde haired blue eyed girl holding her arm. "If you don't remove your hand... I'll remove it FOR you." Siori's sword was unsheathed and held at the girl's throat in a blur of motion.  
  
The girl let go and backed up a few steps. "Erisa- what's wrong!?"  
  
Siori snarled, following after the girl who was wearing a pink dress as she backed up slowly. "I am not who you think I am, apparently. I'll introduce myself then. I am the Stone Princess, Black Hearted Bandit Killing Bitch who's rather pissed off right now. You just volunteered yourself for appeasing my anger."  
  
The girl didn't get the chance to scream and her blood splashed upwards almost thwarting gravity. Siori smirked as the girl fell to the ground, if not dead then near enough. The crowd had retreated from the scene, a few even ran away.  
  
"Oh gods! Bekka!" another voice screamed as a figure dashed through the crowd, staggering forward and kneeling at the blonde girl's side. Siori gazed upon the scene with contempt. The girl who'd screamed was wearing white with what looked like black hair tied into a braid. Siori turned to make her way through the crowd, she'd just killed her chances of getting a meal there. She didn't care really, her anger was appeased so to speak and that was really what mattered.  
  
The girl kneeling beside the blonde slowly got to her feet and turned toward Siori, "H-how DARE you come into this village and just kill someone! Damn you! Turn around when I'm talking to you! Coward!"  
  
At that dread 'c' word, Siori spun around, casting a throwing dagger in the same movement, her words died on her lips when she saw the other girl lift her hand and catch the dagger in mid air as if it weren't moving faster then a snail's pace. "Resorting to violence to solve your problems. You coward! You killed one of my friends!"  
  
"Friends are only people waiting to stab you in the back later anyway," Siori retorted, her anger rising but she forced herself to stay where she was, her sword in it's sheath still.  
  
"You don't deserve friends anyway!" the girl was crying, she turned toward someone else, "Kevin, Frank, come take Bekka to her parents. I'll take care of this- so-called Princess."  
  
"That's STONE Princess, slut."  
  
"Hai Erisa," stated the two men spoken to and they nervously came forward to take up Bekka's body, bearing her away and out of sight.  
  
Erisa clenched her fists, chanting the spell in her head as she spoke aloud. "You judge people two quickly. It is impossible for someone made of stone to be a slut."  
  
Siori paused, "Stone?" Suddenly the black-clad figure sprang forward stabbing and bashing the girl in white frantically, causing the other girl to lose concentration on her spell, "No!" Siori said softly, "No!" She stopped and grabbed the girl's face, turning her toward the light of the torches, her eyes widening when she saw the features of the girl. "You're an impostor! Trying to discredit me!" Siori shoved the girl back. "You just have an illusion cast on you! You're not real!" Frantically, she stabbed at Erisa, trying her hardest to kill the girl.  
  
"DIE DAMNIT!" Siori screamed at the girl swinging her sword toward the girl once more.  
  
"Wind Barrier!" Erisa countered, throwing up the barrier before the sword hit her and blowing it and its owner back. "Digger Volt!" she rapidly cast after she dropped the barrier, the people of the town fled when their local sorceress began defending herself, fear of her once again forming in their minds. Siori screamed in pain and rage, turning it into a fireball and countering the attack.  
  
It was amazing how short the battle was, but in the end they were locked in an embrace, hands around the other's throat. "Die!" Siori croaked.  
  
"No!" Erisa gasped, determined to defend her town and friends. She closed her eyes, knowing that it might be her end. Summoning up her remaining strength, she focused her will into a spell, "SLEEPING!" she cast.  
  
Erisa opened her eyes when she felt an extremely heavy body falling forward onto her, pinning her to the ground. She sighed in relief when she realized that her attacker was merely asleep and not dead, she wasn't going to have anyone else dying when she was around.  
  
Slowly, someone came forward, "Erisa?" the voice was choked with worry.  
  
"Mom," Erisa replied and smiled, pushing the other girl off her and gently laying her down on the ground. "I think it's time you told me who I really am," she said sadly, gazing down upon the face that was an exact mirror of her own.  
  
Rei bowed her head. "Perhaps we should get her inside?"  
  
* * * 


	3. The Trouble Starts

Siori slowly opened her eyes to find she was looking up at a ceiling. She lay there for a long time, realizing that the other girl had cast an exceptionally strong sleeping spell. She sat up finally, looking around the tidy room with a chest of drawers and a vanity with brushes and hair things on it. Siori realized that this was someone's room, she also realized that her cape and sword was resting on the vanity chair with her boots underneath it.  
  
She slipped her feet to the floor and made her way over to the window, which had light curtains covering it. She pushed them aside to look out upon the early morning. Her gaze fell down to the funeral procession going past and closed her eyes, turning from the window and headed toward the vanity to pick up her sword with its belt and pull it around her waist.  
  
"So you're awake," said a voice that Siori would swear was her own except that she hadn't spoken. She turned toward the door where the girl from the night before stood with her arms crossed. "I'm sorry for doing that to you, but I have no intention of dying right yet, not to mention, I was quite upset about my friend's death."  
  
Siori stared at the girl, finally opening her mouth, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Erisa, though I have been going by the last name of Pikina, I don't think that is my real last name." Erisa unfolded her arms and stepped forward a few paces under Siori's firm glare. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You act just like him," Siori turned her head back toward her cloak and picked it up, pulling it on easily.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
Siori looked back at Erisa, "You know who I mean."  
  
Erisa shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes trained on Siori, "I really don't. I've met quite a few 'him's in my travels but I don't know who you're referring to."  
  
The black clad girl turned her nose up and brushed past Erisa quickly, "Well it's better to not know him. I knew him and look how I turned out."  
  
A woman with brown hair and eyes stood in the doorway to the kitchen, her hands clasped together and bags under her eyes. "You'll be staying for breakfast won't you?" she seemed to be speaking more to Erisa then Siori, but the black clad youth could tell that the invitation was extended to her as well.  
  
"Hell no," Siori replied at the same time as Erisa said, "Of course." The two looked at each other; one glaring the other bewildered.  
  
Siori continued on down the stairs and slammed open the door, then found the end of her cloak was being clutched in Erisa's hands. "Please stay for breakfast?" They stared at each other once more; Erisa pleading, Siori glaring.  
  
"Fine," Siori said finally, not one to pass up a free meal.  
  
* * *  
  
Siori wasn't sure how it had ended up that she'd waited for Erisa to pack some things nor how she'd ended up not protesting much about the girl following her when she left the village around mid morning. She was sure that she'd lose her before the day was out. Siori set a fast pace, stretching her legs with every step and trying her hardest to wear Erisa out. Her efforts were in vain and even backfired, by noon, Siori had to take a break in near a stream for some water.  
  
"You know, you really should try wearing some lighter colors. You wouldn't get so hot-" Erisa said, gesturing to her white shirt and light cloth pants of brown tucked into sturdy leather boots. Hanging from her shoulders was a rich cloak, probably purchased with money saved up for years.  
  
"NO ONE asked for your opinion," Siori snapped, "So shut up."  
  
"You really don't socialize much do you?" Erisa asked.  
  
Siori stared with narrowed eyes at the other girl, "And what makes you think that?" she asked softly.  
  
Erisa seemed oblivious to the threat, "You're so rude for one," she said, completely innocent, looking upon Siori where she crouched by the stream with one hand in the water and droplets dripping from her face.  
  
"I think that it's time you were quiet," the black clad girl said coldly. Erisa finally got the hint and shut her mouth, though she wasn't happy about having to.  
  
The sky was silent, as was the forest they were walking through. The trees rustled in the light breeze but otherwise there was no sound. Leaves fluttered in the path almost like snow, their bright colors fading to brown in the mixed heat and chill of the autumn. Erisa walked somewhat behind what she'd come to think as her sister and looked at the pretty colors of the leaves, but tried to keep up with the black clad girl.  
  
"Why don't you like anyone?" Erisa finally spoke up with.  
  
Siori didn't answer. She kept walking, her long legs carrying her toward her destination.  
  
Erisa had the feeling that Siori wasn't going to answer that question so she asked a different one. "You never told me what your name is..."  
  
"Stone Princess," Siori replied, not turning her head.  
  
"That's not your real name-"  
  
"It is now."  
  
Erisa sighed, "We're on a quest to find who I really am and you're denying who you are. That doesn't help much-"  
  
Siori's sudden stop caused Erisa to run into her cut her off. She turned to face Erisa, "First of all, WE are not on a quest. I am heading toward Atlas City. Second, I am not denying who I am, I am the STONE PRINCESS and only that."  
  
Erisa backed up a pace, looking at Siori, something nagged at the back of her mind but she couldn't put her finger on it. "You're really not being helpful."  
  
"No, I'm not. YOU'RE the one who's following me. You're welcome to go back to wherever the hell you appeared from as far as I care. I certainly don't need you." Siori turned once more, stalking down the road, leaving Erisa simply standing there for a moment. She ran after the self proclaimed Stone Princess.  
  
Erisa and Siori walked in silence for a long time. "You're not going to help me at all?"  
  
"Believe me. You're better off not knowing," Siori surprised Erisa by replying with. "If anyone else found out, you'd have everyone trying to kill you."  
  
"So you DO know who I am!"  
  
"Like I couldn't tell by just looking at you?" Siori snorted and fell silent again.  
  
Erisa was forced to speak once more after waiting for Siori to continue. The leaves fell in silence around them. "So who am I?"  
  
"Why do you want to know so badly? It's not like you're going to get anything for it. Seyruun's gone, everyone knows that."  
  
Erisa was once more confused, "I don't understand what Seyruun has to do with who I am." All children knew that the kingdom they lived in now was Kena and that the last of the Seyruun royal family was assented years ago, there was no chance that anyone was going to come back and reclaim the throne and rip the lands back into Seyruun's hold. Siori shook her head.  
  
"It's better you don't know," she firmly closed her mouth and glared at the road ahead, trying her hardest to forget the memories of when she'd lived in the palace with her twenty three nannies and almost forty pets. Trying to forget the day they'd celebrated her sixth birthday and forces from Kena had rushed into the palace and slaughtered everyone. She'd gotten away by hiding under the table. When she had been found, they didn't think she could possibly be the princess and had cast her aside. She still remembered the words the man had said and it stung.  
  
-What an ugly little brat! I think we got the princess. This probably is only a servant dressed up.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Erisa broke into Siori's thoughts, causing the girl to realize that she'd been crying. Siori wiped her face quickly.  
  
"Of course not. Just dust," she said, rubbing at her eye to make her lie more believable. Erisa fell silent once more, knowing that 'Stone Princess' had lied.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelgadis heaved a sigh, "Damn girl. Worse then me when I was that age..." He looked around the village draped in white, the mourning color. He was rather disappointed to find out that Siori had ruthlessly slain some poor girl in the village and that their local sorceress had fought with her. The people of the village he'd managed to get answers from had said that Siori kidnapped the sorceress as well. He walked along the path at a fast clip, hoping that he'd catch up to Siori and her captive by perhaps late evening. It was already noon and they'd gotten a five-hour head start on him.  
  
He pushed back his hood and scratched the side of his neck, "Damn," he muttered under his breath, "I'm really going to have words with her about this."  
  
* * *  
  
"Aren't we going to stop for the night?" Erisa asked, despite saying she was fine, she really was tired.  
  
"I hate towns," Siori said and they continued out into the forest near the town. Erisa was just glad to stop when Siori finally decided that they would.  
  
They made camp and Siori made dinner for herself, was forced to share with Erisa, and grumpily went to sleep under her cloak. Erisa sat up for a few moments, looking upon the Stone Princess. "You sure travel light..."  
  
"Shut up!" Siori snapped and pulled her cloak closer around her.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelgadis entered the inn around midnight and found that most of the patronage was already in their rooms. "Did you happen to see a girl that looked like me?" he asked the man at the bar, pulling off his hood and mask.  
  
"Oh, that girl? Yeah, wish I hadn't," the guy muttered, keeping back from Zelgadis.  
  
"Which room is she in?"  
  
The man shook his head slowly, eyes locked on Zelgadis as the Chimera pulled his mask up once more. "She didn't get a room here."  
  
"Where?" Zelgadis narrowed his eyes, quite annoyed, tired, and hungry, not to mention that he wanted coffee.  
  
"I thinks she went on through town."  
  
"Damn!" Zelgadis slapped his hand on the bar, "I'll have a pot of coffee and whatever you've got left over in the kitchen," he sighed, dropping a few coins on the counter. He headed toward a table near the smoky fireplace, which had a cheery flame within its embrace to ward off the chill of the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"So why exactly are we going to Atlas City?"  
  
Siori clenched her teeth together in an attempt to control her temper. "Would. You. Shut. Up?!" she ground out.  
  
Erisa sighed, falling silent once more. She'd been unable to get anything out of Stone Princess and she was starting to get frustrated. "Look, I know you're my sister, so tell me what my name was before!"  
  
Siori suddenly spun around, her sword out, "Shut up! Shut up before I FIND a way to rip your heart out!" Erisa nodded, mouth shut, eyes wide. Siori finally turned around and sheathed her sword, continuing onward. Atlas City could be seen between the trees now and then. It was only early autumn and most of the trees had their leaves still, but there seemed to be an extraordinary amount sprinkled on the ground and in the road. Erisa amused herself by kicking leaves now and then.  
  
Amazingly, they got into Atlas City with little resistance, despite the wanted posters with Siori's face on them. Erisa stopped to read one, chewing on her nails. The picture was of Siori at her most aggressive and ticked. "Stone Princess, wanted, 30,000 gold... Stone Princess!!" She hurried after her sister, "You're wanted! Are you sure it's okay to be here?"  
  
"If you weren't so loud about it, yes, we would have been fine," Siori glanced around as people started disappearing into their homes. "They've raised the price. Not likely they'll get my head, firmly attached." She winked at Erisa.  
  
"Is there somewhere specific you're headed?"  
  
"Of course. Everyone knows where I go when I come here," Siori smirked as she thought about the OTHER places she haunted when in Atlas other then the Magic Works & Swords shop. She was sure Erisa wouldn't like going there but Siori wasn't going to pass up a chance for the best ale in Kena.  
  
They headed down the various streets, mostly avoided by the people in the town. "People sure are scared of you," Erisa noted aloud as she walked near Siori, trying to keep from being noticed.  
  
"Of course," was Erisa's smug answer. The girl eyed the Stone Princess for a long moment and heaved a sigh. "We're almost there," she said over her shoulder with a slight smirk.  
  
"Hello Stone Princess, gotten yourself a partner?" asked someone who joined them for a short ways down the street.  
  
"Hell no. She just followed me. Have no clue why. Can't seem to get rid of her," Siori replied to the ratty man with a hint of disdain in her voice.  
  
The man grinned, looking even more rat-like, his teeth were yellow and turning green, his breath was so bad Erisa could smell it even where she was on Siori's other side. "I could take her off your hands..."  
  
Siori shrugged, "Fine with me, but it'll cost you an arm and a leg."  
  
"Oh sure! Sure! How much exactly?" the man riffled through his dirty clothes for his money and looked up when he heard the sound of a blade unsheathing.  
  
Erisa stood staring in horror as the body slumped to the ground headless and Siori wiped her blade with a piece of cloth before tossing it onto the body. "I said it'd cost, can't blame me if people don't listen." She crouched down and rolled the body over, digging through his pockets and finally finding his money, looking in the bag, she snorted, "And he thought he'd buy from me with THIS? Pah! Not even worth taking!" she threw the bag on the body as she got to her feet, a bunch of coppers fell out, scattering along the cobblestones.  
  
"How COULD YOU?!" Erisa finally found her voice to scream at Siori. "How could you just kill him like that!?"  
  
"Same way I'd kill you if I could, now shut up, you'll bring the cops and any stupid hero in hearing range." Erisa was forced to follow the Stone Princess once more as blood spread further in the street. They approached a shop with a sign hanging above the door, one of a sealed square pierced with a sword of light. "Make sure you wipe off your feet, auntie Lina gets so upset when guests get dirt on her floors," Siori said with a hint of amusement.  
  
She pushed the door open and a pot came flying out as well as screaming from inside, "DAMNIT YOU JELLYFISH BRAIN! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?!"  
  
Siori smiled and entered, ducking a frying pan, which clanged Erisa's forehead. The girl staggered back and put a hand to her head but forged in after her sister despite the danger. "Halooo!" Siori called, ringing the bell on the counter at the back of the store, immediately getting the attention of an aged redhead. Lina Inverse-Gabriev had aged well, though, her hair was still flaming red and her eyes bright. She turned and pounced upon the bell at the counter to keep Siori from ringing it any more.  
  
"Siori! You've grown!" Lina looked up at the girl she fondly called her niece but wished the girl would return the kindness.  
  
"It happens," she shrugged and reached into her cloak, pulling out the several bags of things she'd gathered.  
  
"I wish you'd come visit for reasons other then business, even if you DO leave bodies in the street. How many this time?" Lina asked, opening the first bag to take a look.  
  
"Only one, possibly more if that idiot back there doesn't keep her mouth shut." Siori gestured at Erisa who was peering at a crystal ball that Lina kept around for show. Lina's eyes focused on the other girl who'd entered the shop and blinked a few times.  
  
"Does your father know-?"  
  
"Like I'd go anywhere near him?" Siori cut Lina off firmly.  
  
Lina shook her head with a sigh, "He's not as bad as you think, Siori."  
  
"He left me and that's what matters," Siori stated coldly, "Now how much? You've been fondling that long enough to wear any spells on it into dust!"  
  
Once again the renowned sorceress sighed, looking carefully at the object in her hands, "You DO know what this is, don't you?"  
  
"Of COURSE I do," Siori lied, her face a mask of calm.  
  
Lina shook her head, "You're even worse of a liar then your father... I can't gyp you though, your father'd have my hide, so I'll give you four hundred for it."  
  
Siori glowered, she hated so much mention of her father. "More likely I'd have your hide, four hundred's fine."  
  
Erisa came forward slowly, "So, you know her- er.. I suppose our father?"  
  
Lina nodded writing down the price of the first item, lifting out another item, looking it over carefully. "Yes, I traveled with both him and your mother for years- or at least off and on. GOURRY! Get some coffee ready!"  
  
"Already did!" Gourry appeared with two mugs of coffee and handed one to Siori and the other to Erisa. He was favored with a smile from his tiny wife.  
  
"So where's Glory?" Siori asked after sipping her coffee and leaning against the counter.  
  
Gourry smiled, "She's gone off on her own to become a great swordswoman!"  
  
"Of course," Siori muttered, watching Lina look over the items and nodding at the prices Lina was writing down for each.  
  
Erisa cleared her throat, "So- who are our parents?" she asked.  
  
Lina looked up at Erisa, then at Siori. "I suppose you WOULDN'T have told her if she didn't know." She sighed and shook her head, looking back at Erisa, "Your mother was Amelia Wil Tessa Seyruun-Graywords and your father was Zelgadis Graywords." Erisa looked over at Siori and swallowed.  
  
"Seyruun...? Isn't that...?"  
  
"Yes, Amelia was queen for a short time, but she died giving birth to you two. I think Zelgadis went slightly mad after that, but he wasn't too bad, he still took care of you two and the country, he just did odd things." Lina pondered a moment, "Then again, he was always a bit odd, not much difference except that he seemed more absentminded then before." She set aside the first bag after finishing her look through it. "Then you were abducted and he just disappeared. I guess he didn't take you when he went," Lina watched Erisa's expressions change from sadness to horror then puzzlement. Siori snorted but added nothing to the conversation, simply handing Gourry her empty mug and taking Erisa's untouched one from her hands.  
  
"Anyway, then Kena took advantage of Zel's disappearance to make a grab for Seyruun-"  
  
"Left me there. Didn't give a damn if I died in that raid or not. Bastard," Siori muttered, draining the mug and handing it to Gourry for refill. "C'mon, get on with it. You know I hate cities, Lina."  
  
The redhead sorceress eyed Siori, "So pushy. Sometimes I wish you'd been more like Amelia. Despite her Justice Speeches, she wasn't as annoying as you get." Siori narrowed her eyes and put her hand to her sword hilt. Erisa swallowed and snapped her hand out, catching Siori's wrist before she could draw her sword.  
  
"Don't you DARE kill her!" Erisa stated firmly, "I'll blast you so bad you'll have burns for the next millennium!" Siori stared at Erisa for a long moment.  
  
"I really don't think you could anyway. Why don't you just go find something to occupy yourself with while I get my business here done?" Erisa fumed silently at her sister's patronizing tone.  
  
Siori let go of her sword at the same time as Erisa let go of her wrist. The tension in the room dropped steeply. Lina let her fireball dissipate and her husband let go of his sword's hilt as well. "So you know magic?" Lina asked Erisa.  
  
"Yes, I've studied white, Shamanism, and have started black. My teachers have all been very surprised at how quickly I caught on and how powerful my spells can be," she shot a look at Siori who'd received her newest cup of coffee and was staring at Lina's ledger.  
  
"Going to become the next Wise Woman of the age?" Lina asked with some amusement, "You know, your great grandfather or great great grandfather was Rezo the Red Priest."  
  
"Really?!" Erisa was interested immediately, "Is it true that Lina Inverse killed him?" Lina burst into laughter and even Siori looked amused. "What?! Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"You idiot, she IS Lina Inverse," Siori said and sipped her coffee which was getting somewhat cold, much to her distaste.  
  
"Yes, almost... He summoned Shabranigdu and found the Dark Lord taking over his body then I killed that piece of Shabranigdu with the help of Rezo's remaining spirit. After that, I killed Copy Rezo, but that's a long story."  
  
"And one I don't want to hear for the fifteenth time, now would you get back to work?" Lina gave Siori a long look for her comment but did get back to pricing the items.  
  
"Your total is six thousand nine hundred and seventy five gold and three hundred silvers," Lina stated after adding everything up. She handed the bags to Gourry and told him to put them on the shelves while she went to get the money for Siori.  
  
Erisa looked at her sister for a long moment, "You really hate him that much for leaving you?" Siori narrowed her eyes but nodded.  
  
"My anger knows no bounds," she replied cryptically.  
  
"So we're princesses of Seyruun. Does that make me Erisa De Seyruun?"  
  
"No, it makes you an idiot because there's no land, no money, nothing. Seyruun is dead." Siori slammed her mug down on the counter to punctuate the last word and glared at Erisa.  
  
"But if we-"  
  
"NO! Are you dense?!" Siori grabbed Erisa around the neck with an arm and banged her fist into the girl's head with every syllable she yelled, "SEYRUUN IS GONE!" She let go of the girl and watched as she tried to put her hair back into shape. "If you want to go resurrect it, fine, but don't drag me into shit like that."  
  
Erisa stood in silence, looking around the somewhat dusty shop. Gourry hummed some odd mixture of songs as he placed objects on the shelves in random places, filling in the holes. There was no order in the room, just neat chaos. There was a window in the front wall with many diamond pains of glass. Hanging from the ceiling near the window were crystal chimes, which reflected spots of light all over the front room of the shop.  
  
Lina returned to the room with two heavy bags of gold. Dropping them on the counter she let Siori take possession of them. "Took you long enough," she muttered and headed toward the door, Erisa hurried after.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Lina Inverse!" Erisa called before closing the door and hurrying after her sister.  
  
Gourry looked at the door with a smile. "What cute daughters he had," he stated. "Too bad Ris is so much like him, that other girl was a lot like Amelia."  
  
"Her name is Siori, not Ris, Gourry." Lina reminded and pondered why she and Gourry had never had another child, then remembered why. She shook her head and turned, headed into the kitchen.  
  
She shook her head once more, recalling how Zelgadis had once stopped in, four years ago, handing Lina the red broach from his cloak. "Give this to Siori if she ever stops in," was all he said and left. She'd forgotten to give Siori the broach the last two times she'd stopped into Lina's shop, but this time, she'd dropped it into one of the bags along with the gold. She only hoped that Siori didn't automatically throw it away somewhere when she read the note Lina had written pinned to it.  
  
* * *  
  
Siori dropped one of her bags on the table she and Erisa were sitting at in a tavern, reaching into it, she grabbed for a few coins to pay the waitress. Her hand closed on something else. Pulling out the ruby broach, she frowned, setting it on the table and returning her hand to the bag to get some coins. She handed the coins to the woman then returned the bag to her subspace pocket for safe keeping.  
  
"You like showing off, don't you?" Erisa asked, glowering at her sister.  
  
Siori ignored Erisa in favor of unclipping the broach and taking the note pinned to it. Unfolding the paper, she read carefully. Anger flared in her chest and she balled the note up, throwing it toward the fireplace but missed. The broach flew after and crashed among the pieces of wood. Erisa watched as Siori stood, stomping off to the bar to order something and she hurried over to the fireplace and picked up the note then rolled back her sleeve, reaching into the fire to quickly retrieve the broach.  
  
"Ou ou! Hot!" she yelped some and hurriedly pocketed the broach after finding it undamaged by the flames, just sooty. She returned to the table and un-crumpled the note.  
  
Dear Siori  
  
Your father asked that I give this to you when you came through next. I knew you wouldn't take it from me so... It was his, of course, he once said that his mother had given it to him. I think he does love you in his own fashion. He's just somewhat bad at showing his feelings.  
  
Love, Lina  
  
Siori stalked back toward the table with a large mug of something and slumped down in her chair once she set her mug down. Erisa quickly shoved the note into her pocket and watched Siori down half the mug's contents in what seemed one gulp. "You really shouldn't drink like that..."  
  
"What the hell do you care? You some sort of priss?" she belched loudly, "If you don't like it, you can get the hell out of here." Siori continued pursuing her quest to get more then tipsy and Erisa fell silent, sitting somewhat slumped in her chair.  
  
She watched as the waitress kept bringing refills of Siori's mug and put her face in her hands. "Don't you think that's enough, Siori?" Erisa asked.  
  
"Shwat? Yer a damn priss, y'know tha? Damn funken priss. Ifn' yew'd seen wha I've seen ye'd wanna f- fergets too. Shot liks I'm gonna go nowheres after ans I's not likely t' go t' 'eaven noways." She continued on in the manner of a drunkard who has quite a lot to forget. Erisa listened intently for the first ten minutes then became bored when Siori started repeating herself. On her eighth mug, she passed out with a loud thump, impaling the table with her hair.  
  
Erisa rubbed her forehead, "Gods," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Siori suddenly sat up straight, looking at Erisa firmly, "Didnn I's tell yews t' shaddup? Coulda worn I dids. S' shaddup priss." Her head hit the table again and Erisa winced in sympathy for the table, Siori deserved the pain.  
  
Siori suddenly sat up again, making Erisa jump in fright. The drunk girl in black yelled at the bar loudly, "HEEY! WHERESH MY GUESTS?!" Erisa put her face in her hands and slid down in her seat. "Wear I's gots guests comin!"  
  
"Sure Princess, they're on their way," the barkeep replied with a laugh, apparently used to this somehow. Erisa watched the barkeeper carefully to see if he really knew that they were the true princesses of Seyruun but couldn't tell. He kept looking at them with a slight smirk and Siori was once again hitting the sake.  
  
Slowly, she got to her feet and went to the bar, nervously, but trying not to look nervous. "H-has she- paid you for- all that- yet?" she asked haltingly, glancing back at Siori.  
  
"Yeah," said the barkeeper, "S' who're you?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
Siori started cackling almost insanely, "S'my part-ner! Bloo Serserss!" she shouted and laughed more, "Gib er a round er twoo!"  
  
Erisa's eye twitched slightly, "Oh heavens," she said softly, "Don't believe anything she says! I'm just her sister!" Erisa was suddenly pinned against the bar when Siori collapsed on her after staggering up to the bar from her table.  
  
"Ain't gots no kin," Siori said firmly, though drunkenly. "Nones at- ats all. S'gone, left me, theys did, gone!" she wailed the last, putting her face in the back of Erisa's neck and clutching her sister with one arm while the other hand clutched her mug.  
  
"Dear sister, I think you've had enough," Erisa said firmly and pried the mug loose, "Do you have rooms here?"  
  
"Nos we don' next door they do," replied the barkeeper and watched curiously as Siori was toted out on Erisa's back as if the girl weighed nothing. He'd personally seen the drunken Stone Princess tossed out before and had to organize the other people in the bar to pick her up.  
  
A waitress stepped up to the bar, "That girl just carried Stone Princess out by herself... Gads, I'd heard that Stone Princess could pick up a horse if she wanted, but that'd been rumor..."  
  
Siori drooled on Erisa's shoulder as they went across the street to the building with a sign of a bed above it. "You're terrible, you know that, Siori?" All she got in response was a soft snore. "You're a terrible drunk and a terrible sister."  
  
"Yew lef me," she murmured in her half awake stupor.  
  
Erisa was silent, memories of a man who had sad blue eyes and another girl who was her mirror. "It's not like I got up and walked out on you," she replied finally, shifting Siori on her back in an attempt to get the door of the inn open. After a few tries, she found she couldn't let go of Siori or she'd fall off. She kicked the door a few times in what she hoped was close enough to a knock.  
  
"Wha bou daddy?" Siori slurred licking her lips, her breath smelled of alcohol. Siori noted that the sun was painting the sky in reds and pinks, splashed yellow across the clouds and the eastern half of the sky was blurry blue with specks of stars.  
  
"I had no control of him." Erisa sighed and kicked the door again, "You won't even remember this when you wake up, probably. I'm not even going to heal your hangover because you did it to yourself." The door opened finally and a tall thin man looked down at them from his lofty height. "Hello, I couldn't get the door open on my own," she said and came in when the man stepped to the side. He watched them somewhat nervously. "How much for a double room? This IS an inn right?"  
  
The man closed the door and went back around a desk that was the only piece of furniture in the room. "Yes," he said, "But we don't cater to drunkards."  
  
Erisa patiently replied, "I'm not drunk. Just my sister."  
  
"Nor do we cater to criminals," he said firmly, his greased black hair prim and neat.  
  
"I'm not a criminal," Erisa replied, not adding that it was only her sister who did that sort of thing.  
  
"Find somewhere else to go."  
  
Erisa nodded, "If you'd open the door again then?" she sighed and glanced at Siori, "The things I do for you, and to think, we've only known each other for two days and already you're racking up the kudos." The man reopened the door for her and Erisa stepped out with Siori passed out on her back still. She turned and stuck her foot in the door before the man had it closed all the way, "Umm, could you tell me directions to Lina Inverse's magic shop?" The man looked annoyed but told her what she wanted. "Thank you, sir, many blessings upon your soul."  
  
* * *  
  
Erisa kicked the door of Lina's shop and waited. It was fully dark but someone was coming down the street with a candle to light the lamps for the night. A light flashed on inside and the door opened upon Gourry wearing only a pair of pants and his steel sword in hand. "Eh?"  
  
"It's me, Erisa, from earlier?" Gourry stared at her blankly then was shoved aside by Lina.  
  
"Oh! I thought you'd left town by now!" Lina said and let them in.  
  
Erisa sighed, "No, she went and got drunk at a tavern and I tried to get a room but couldn't. Can we stay here tonight please, Mrs. Lina Inverse?" Lina nodded with a slight smile and called her light spell to her, showing them into the back of the shop as Gourry closed and locked the door once more. They went up some stairs and finally into a bedroom decorated with swords on the walls.  
  
"This is Glory's room, but she's not here, just make sure that Siori doesn't leave any thing behind..."  
  
Erisa dumped her sister on the bed and sighed, rolling her shoulders back then pulled out the broach, "She threw this in the tavern," she held it out, "D- do you think he'd mind if I kept it instead?"  
  
Lina looked at it and smiled, "Actually, I think he'd be happy- as happy as he ever gets anyway."  
  
"Could you tell me about him?" Erisa asked softly, following Lina down the stairs when she gestured for the girl to come. They left Siori flopped halfway on the bed. 


	4. Meet Diroz (Gads I'm evil!)

Emperor Diroz lounged in his throne in the palace that had been raised in his honor in the exact center of his empire, that being all of the lands that had once been within the Mazoku barrier and he had now turned his attentions toward the kingdoms beyond the desert. He gazed upon his grey marble floor with his royal crest in white and blue marble in the center, the bottom facing the door. It wasn't exactly his view of it that mattered, just what those coming in to see him thought of it. They were to think that he was so great that all those who came to his court were to lay themselves at his feet within his royal crest. Like slaves.  
  
Diroz smirked to himself, his carefully manicured fingers picking at his lip. Finally, he stood, his deviously handsome body clothed in grey and black, a cut that was extremely modest for someone of his importance. His face was chiseled from ice, long and pale with a somewhat pointed chin, giving his looks a rather innocent appearance. His eyes shards of the deepest sapphire, and hard as diamonds. He was lithe with long legs and thin hips, a superb archer as well as runner. His tousled obsidian locks were cut short and curled somewhat around his face, giving him a boyish appearance, which wasn't all lying, he was only twenty-five, after all.  
  
Diroz gave a bark of a laugh, "Twenty-five and already an Emperor," he stated in the echoing emptiness of his court. The walls were of dark grey stone, half hidden with shadow and half seen black, grey, or white tapestries and banners hung from the rafters. Dim light came in from the windows set into the walls just under the roof, the glass was bubbly, though Diroz would never know unless he went to check them himself, which he was too high and mighty for. Two candelabrum stood on either side of his obsidian and black marble throne, only half the candles in them lit, though rumors among the slaves was that even if the entire room was filled with candles and light spells they would only serve to illuminate a fraction of the evil shadows that lurked throughout the immense castle.  
  
Diroz ran a hand through his hair as he paced along the marble, his steel toed black boots clicking on the floor with an eerie echo. He suddenly stopped, letting his hand lower. "Come out," the emperor said softly, a wry twist to his lips.  
  
"Maa, can't fool you, can we?" a voice said in the darkness to Diroz's left. A figure came forward, wearing a dark cloak and walking with a gnarled staff in hand. The emperor couldn't see the man's face, but he supposed it was a man by the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Diroz asked, sliding a hand onto his hip insolently.  
  
The stranger slowly lifted his face, the shadows shifting on his dark hair to show a pair of amethyst eyes, a smirk came across the man's lips and he lifted one gloved hand, a finger raised, "Now that- is a secret..."  
  
A woman wearing supple brown leather pants and a white silk blouse appears in Emperor Diaz's court with a puff of gold smoke. The characters in the scene seem to be frozen in place in the instant that she appears. The takes a moment to look over the two stuck in tableau before turning towards the audience.  
  
Aloria, for that is who this woman is, speaks, "I just thought I'd tell you guys why I decided to put up such a short chapter.. and leave it a cliffhanger at that!!!! Well~~ THAT- is a secret!!!!" She flips a delicate fingered a bird at Xelloss before continuing. "Actually it's not that big of a secret. I just wanted to show you guys who the enemy is, who it was that destroyed Seyruun and to let you ponder about WHY the Namagomi is there!"  
  
The authoress flips her long black hair back over her shoulder and smirks, "Soo! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Maybe some girls will like Diroz and find him Bishonen?? Who knows.. some girls like Hojo from FF7 when I think he was nasty lookin." She shrugs, "each to their own, I guess.  
  
"JA!!!!!" Aloria disappears with another puff of smoke, leaving the scene to fade to black, like some sort of weird play. 


	5. WOW! I've finally updated!

Zelgadis arrived in Atlas not all that long after Erisa and Siori had left, of course, they had gone out the north exit while he came in from the west. As he walked down the streets with his hood pulled low over his face, he noticed the wanted posters, "They raised the price.." he muttered to himself after glancing toward the poster and moving on towards Lina's shop.  
  
A crash and scream caught his attention, the voice sounded like Lina's, and it wasn't her typical enraged fireball scream. He whipped his cloak aside and moved into a run, dodging past people on his way, his hood falling back. Another explosion racked the city as Zelgadis rounded the corner and had to throw an arm up to protect his eyes from the airborne dirt and debris. "Gourry!" Lina yelled from somewhere- up the street a ways. She was being bundled away by a group of men who seemed impervious to her spells. One of them reached over and hit the back of her head with the hilt of his dagger, effectively silencing her. In all, there were four men, dressed head to toe in black suits, something like the Ninjas that Zelgadis had only heard about.  
  
He drew his sword and leapt to the roof of a nearby building, running along the eves until he had moved ahead of the group. Dropping down into the street again, he landed efficiently and without a word, he attacked. The fight lasted for only a few moments and Zelgadis managed to cut down one of the attackers before Gourry arrived but the one clutching Lina to his chest held a dagger to her throat suggestively.  
  
The three remaining men in black grouped close together before turning and running down the street. "Lina-" Gourry started to go after, but Zelgadis grabbed his arm, stopping him.  
  
"We can't get them now," he said calmly, sheathing his sword. "We'll have to find out where they're going."  
  
The aging blonde turned toward his friend, blue eyes wide and worried, "But that could be anywhere!" Zelgadis nodded toward the barely surviving attacker that still lay on the ground. "Right!" Gourry immediately understood.  
  
*****  
  
"So Siori stopped by your shop," Zelgadis stated quietly, sipping his coffee. They were in a tavern, a pot of coffee on the table between them. Gourry nodded, "Damn," he muttered, "I suppose I'll have to talk to her later." He set the cup aside and watched as Gourry refilled it immediately, even if the Chimera had only taken a sip from it.  
  
"You're gonna help me get her back?" the swordsman asked, looking hopefully at Zelgadis's face.  
  
The previous nod was returned. "She is my friend. Besides, Emperor Diroz is involved in this."  
  
Gourry's eyes watered and he clutched his hands together, "I heard that he collects exotic women!! What will he do to Lina?" Zelgadis shifted uneasily, aware of the eyes on him and Gourry, knowing that Gourry needed comforting, but he just didn't know how to do that sort of thing, so he just sipped his coffee, even if it tasted terrible and was more grounds than anything.  
  
*****  
  
Siori stalked along down the road, Erisa trailing behind. To the Stone Princess's great relief, her sister WASN'T talking, which was a blessing from above in her opinion, considering the terrible hangover she was still suffering from.  
  
Erisa had said she COULD cure the headache, but she wasn't going to. This statement pissed off the Chimera girl even further. Here she was letting Erisa travel with her and the girl wouldn't even show a bit of kindness. Well, Siori reflected, perhaps it was deserved, she hadn't been that helpful when it came to Erisa's problems, but...  
  
But but but. That was always how it was, Siori fumed and kicked at a rock in the road. She had gone this long doing her own thing, not thinking about other people's feelings and certainly getting her own way, NOW was not a time when she felt like changing her ways. Blaming herself for things was just too much trouble when other people presented themselves to be blamed. It was ALL Zelgadis's fault. If he hadn't left Siori would never have turned out the way she was. And if it wasn't Zelgadis's fault, it was her mother's. If she hadn't died, Zelgadis wouldn't have left. Damn them all.  
  
Siori kicked another rock and it skittered down the dusty road before coming to a stop. Suddenly, a gust of wind rushed toward her and a cart careened past, bouncing recklessly over the rocky road and threatening to overturn, the poor horse pulling it was already sweating and the man driving it onward wasn't taking any pity on it.  
  
"Siori! They had Mrs. Lina!" Erisa suddenly exclaimed, pointing.  
  
Stone Princess clutched her head, "Damn it! do you have to SHOUT like that ALL the fricken time?!" Of course, she overlooked the fact that she was shouting. "So what if they have Lina. She can take care of herself."  
  
Erisa glowered deeply, "If she COULD, then why was she unconscious?! And YOU SHOUT MORE THAN I DO!" she screamed the last part, moving close to Siori so that she could get the full blast of it.  
  
Siori collapsed to her rear in the dust, glaring- or more like squinting- up at her sister. "And what the hell do you think I'm going to do about it?"  
  
"Help her?" Erisa replied, folding her arms on her chest and frowning right back.  
  
She would have laughed, except that would hurt, so she snorted, "You seem to have forgotten that I don't 'help' people except to early graves."  
  
"Then maybe it's time you changed your ways? Come on, they're getting away."  
  
Erisa turned and started down the road but soon realized that Siori wasn't following. She didn't stop, not even looking back. Finally, Stone Princess got to her feet, dusting her rear off. "I could let her go alone..." she said softly to herself, watching as Erisa's pace faltered slightly then she moved on again. "And normally I'd say good riddens." She took a breath and sighed, "I've lost my mind," she stated and jogged after her sister.  
  
*****  
  
Diroz smiled vaguely as he gazed at the three pictures he held in his hand where he lounged in the pillows piled on the dais in his harem room, all his exotic beauties flocking around him, though they hated him with their very souls they could do nothing but fawn over him. Every one of the women wore jewels and filmy dresses, and collars with a mind controlling spell set into the gem that was at the center of every collar. They could never remove the collars, they'd been welded on by magic, nor could they break the spell, being simply too weak to do so.  
  
One of the pictures he held was of an older woman, bright red hair salted with white though the cocky smile and spark in her cerulean eyes was still sixteen. She was a bit older than he liked, but he had to keep his end of the deal if he was to get what he wanted.  
  
So he would steal this Lina Inverse and get the princesses of Seyruun. Even if the Mazoku hadn't said why he wanted Mrs. Lina it was certainly a fine deal. Diroz's smile stretched a little to the left, showing his teeth. Yes, these two princesses would be a fine addition to his harem, as well as the army. Too bad they would never be able to give him bodily pleasures, being made of stone as they were. It would do though. They would seal his hold over the region of old Seyruun, just as his capturing the queen of Zona had sealed that region's fate.  
  
The mint haired queen resided in his harem too, her husband having been banished to menial tasks elsewhere in the castle, his magic sword now in the armory. "Martina," he called, thinking of her brought on a bout of lust that would only be properly satisfied in one way. She slinked to her feet where she had been lounging not that far away. "Dance for me," he said.  
  
She smiled slyly at him, one shoulder lifting near her beautiful face. "Of course, Lord," she said and moved slowly, her jewelry chiming with every step.  
  
***** 


	6. Ask Aloria! #1 You can skip this, it's a...

TV show music plays and the screen shows some opening credits with the background of a late night show type setting. Finally, the camera focuses on a woman with long black hair pinned up in an ornate style that somewhat resembles a large loose bun, studding her raven hair is sparkling diamonds, or possibly rhinestones. She's dressed in a sparkly gold strapless dress with a long skirt and slits on the sides up to her knees.  
  
"HI!! And welcome to 'Ask Aloria!'" she says brightly, "I'm your hostess, Aloria, and I'll be answering random questions about this fic for your reading pleasure!" She shifts on her gold high heels, walking toward a desk with some random objects on it- some of that including a chibi DEMONIC FANGIRL coffee cup and .  
  
She walks behind the desk and flops into the seat, making certain parts of her anatomy bounce rather appealingly. "Our FIRST guest is..." drum roll- "Erisa!" Kinya, steps out from behind the curtain on stage left, wearing a cute white dress, her hair free of its braid and falling in glittering curls around her shoulders to her middle back, some daisy pins are clipped on either side of her face. She smiles brightly and waves at the cheering audience, blushing faintly at a shouted 'We Love You!' from somewhere in the crowd.  
  
She has a careful seat in the chair that's beside Aloria's desk, sweeping her dress down under her knees as she sits, then wipes her skirt free of wrinkles on her knees, somewhat nervously. "I've never been on a show like this before," she admits, blushing and waving a little more at the camera.  
  
"You're doing fine, dear," Aloria says with a winning smile. "So- tell us about yourself?"  
  
Erisa gives a nervous giggle, "I don't know where to start!"  
  
"How about your name?"  
  
The chimera girl looks up at the ceiling, twisting her fingers together a moment, "Well, my name was first Kinya Phillina De Graywords-Seyruun, but when I was kidnapped, I somehow ended up with my second mother, Rei Pikina, who was very nice to me. I suppose having an actual mother made the difference between Siori and I." She gives another laugh and looks to Aloria. "My new name is Erisa Lelia Pikina, though I don't think my middle name has been mentioned so far in the story." Erisa stops and looks back to Aloria for inspiration, blushing faintly.  
  
The authoress smiles encouraging, "What about Bekka? What was your real relationship with her?"  
  
Erisa shifts, lacing her fingers together and hooking them on one knee as she shifts her sandal covered feet, she has shapely legs, even if they ARE stone. "Bekka, well, she wasn't exactly my BEST friend in the world. We were different. Far too different for her to completely accept me, and I've never really felt that close to anyone except my mother, and maybe Siori now. I was upset at her death in the story, but somehow, the joy at finding someone exactly like me was too overpowering- even during the fight with Siori. Sure, I was upset, but it's not every day you meet your twin sister for the first time in years!"  
  
Aloria nods, "And what of your father?" She shifts in her own chair, crossing her legs and leaning forward to put one elbow on the desk.  
  
Once more, Erisa gives a laugh, but she seems to have loosened up quite a bit. "Ah, I haven't met him yet, but from what Lina-san has told me, I think I would very much like to meet him. It sounds like he acts just like Siori, or maybe she acts just like him. Lina-san said I act like him too, but I'm more like my real mother. I wish I could have met her."  
  
Aloria grins at the audience, "Well, then let me call out my NEXT guest!" she stands up and gestures expansively toward the stage left, "Come on out Amelia!" the queen of Seyruun comes skipping out, wearing her traveling outfit, though she seems far more mature, despite her actions. She waves happily at the audience who cheers for her.  
  
Amelia comes over to her daughter, who is a few inches taller than her and they hug joyously. After a long moment, they part and sit beside each other on the couch. "Wow, Aloria, I didn't think you'd call me out to actually MEET them," Amelia gushes happily. Aloria snirks almost evilly as she retakes her seat.  
  
"So how have you and Siori been getting along?" Amelia asks, clasping both of Erisa's hands in hers.  
  
Erisa beams, looking much like Amelia at this moment, "Oh, she throws temper tantrums quite often, but I think she likes having me around. It's so nice to finally see you!"  
  
Once more, mother and daughter hug, but Aloria stands once more. "Sadly, you'll have to tune into our NEXT show for more background info!" She seems overly joyous to leave the audience with what she's given them and brightly waves at the camera as the view pans back and the ending credits run.  
  
***** 


	7. Actual Story chapter #6

Lina felt dizzy and her body heavy. Something was wrong, she knew, but couldn't really understand what had happened this soon into getting dumped into that thing called consciousness. Eventually, pain started to make itself known- centered on the back of her head, but other places hurt too, like he wrists, ankles, right shoulder and hip. She forced her eyes open, realizing that she was in a cart, going down a bumpy road. The sun had set.  
  
She glowered and pulled at her arms, finding them tied behind her back, her ankles were roughly tied as well. She was laying on her side, her right side, which explained why her hip and shoulder hurt the way they did. She was cold too. Something was very wrong.. She didn't remember ever feeling so heavy before, so she tried calling up a fireball or something- something to let her know her magic was still an option.  
  
Nothing happened. No familiar tingling in her hands that told her the spell was working. Lina tried harder, still unable to call up even a flicker. She closed her eyes again and curled up some, pretending to be weak and unable to do anything, but her captors weren't fooled, they didn't loosen the rope, they didn't offer her a blanket, they didn't even communicate between themselves.  
  
The dizziness and bumping was too much for her stomach to handle and her stomach heaved. Thankfully she hadn't eaten all day, but that didn't mean that her bladder wasn't full. She gave a soft moan. "I need to go to the bathroom," she stated.  
  
There was a chuckle from the three men, large men, wearing all black clothes, even their eyes seemed to be covered. "Then wet yourself, woman," said one to her and she would have turned her head to glare if she hadn't felt so terrible.  
  
****  
  
"Heh heh.. what've we got here? Two women, traveling alone in the woods?" Siori came to a stop in the middle of the road, SURE it was midnight, but that still didn't give robbers any right to try and take HER money. Erisa stumbled to a stop when she found a disgustingly dirty man before her on the road through the dark woods and she stepped back, about to cast a lighting spell. A hand gripped her wrist and she quickly glanced at Siori to find the girl with a slight smirk on her lips, the late moon's light reflecting off her hair and across her face. Obviously, the men didn't realize that they had gotten far MORE than two young women traveling alone.  
  
"Erisa, dear, if you're going to cast a spell, then please make it a useful one?" Siori suggested and let go of her twin's wrist, her hand going to the hilt of her sword.  
  
The bandits laughed, "And are you gonna fight?" it seemed like at least ONE of them had been somewhat taught to use proper language structure, but his abilities only went so far before he spat out, "S'gettim!"  
  
Erisa yelped as her hair was caught by one bandit and she twisted to face him, "Lighting!" she shouted, bringing forth a ball of bright light, blinding the man for the time being. The bandits, sadly, didn't have time to register what they had stumbled upon before Siori was upon them, slicing stomachs open and lopping heads off. It wasn't more than a minute before the road was littered with wounded and dead, those left alive fleeing into the night.  
  
Immediately, Siori went for their purses, grabbing up what there was and starting into the woods. "Siori!" Erisa called, "Where are you going?! We've got to find Lina-san!"  
  
Siori glowered, looking devilish in the light cast by Erisa's spell as it hung above them. "Look, they've gotta stop some time, so we'll catch up with them then! We can go far faster than any half dead horse, besides."  
  
Finally, the sorceress hung her head and Siori sped on into the forest as Erisa arranged the bodies, praying over their souls and hoping that they were actually good people, just driven to bad deeds.  
  
****  
  
Zelgadis glowered at the road ahead, hearing Gourry's grumbling about his feet and his back and his this and his that. It was getting on his nerves. Almost, he turned and shouted at the aged blonde to stop complaining and that the whole trip was HIS idea in the first place. Almost, but he stopped himself, doing so would be terribly cruel, Gourry was more than likely trying to keep his mind off worrying about Lina, more than likely not succeeding. So the chimera kept his peace and listened to Gourry's mutterings. He even took pity on the man and checked them into a room at the town they reached by late evening.  
  
"But-" Gourry started to object when Zelgadis rounded on him.  
  
"Gourry, you're just as old as I am," the chimera stated, "And I point out that your body is made of flesh, and THAT tends to break down quicker than rock does. So if you want to be in any shape to save Lina, then I suggest shutting up and getting some rest."  
  
The swordsman lowered his gaze and nodded, he was tired, but he was worried, and wished he was younger. Lina would be chasing after that cart as fast as she could if it were him who had been taken. But if she complained about it taking so long to rescue her, he could rightfully blame it on Zelgadis. So he went to bed, eventually getting comfortable, and falling asleep.  
  
Zelgadis lay in his own bed in the room, watching as his spell took hold and put his friend to sleep. He sighed softly, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. Once more, he felt the ache in his chest, one that usually accompanied thoughts of Amelia. Even after all this time...  
  
He closed his eyes on the tears, willing himself to put thoughts aside and get some sleep. Just as he told Gourry, they weren't young anymore, even he felt tired.  
  
****  
  
Diroz sat in his throne, looking down scornfully at the Mazoku that crouched before him. Idly, he swirled his deep red wine in the glass he held and finally just tossed it away carelessly, knowing that a slave would come clean it up the moment he was gone. "Still you refuse to tell me your name, Mazoku," he said calmly.  
  
The priestly seeming creature lifted his head, a smile so wide it made his eyes squint shut on his face. "Of course, my lord!" he stated.  
  
"And what of Lina Inverse after I have her here?" The emperor stood gracefully, walking down the steps of his dais to stand in front of the Mazoku. "You want her, but perhaps I should have her prepared for you?"  
  
Slowly, the Mazoku opened his eyes, showing amethyst shards with slit pupils. "Simply bring her here and disable her magic, that is all I want."  
  
Diroz gave a laugh. "You? or who you're working for... As I understand it, no Mazoku actually works for themselves."  
  
Once more, the priest was smiling, "That is true," he stated. Oh the manipulation of truth was a wondrous thing. One could say much, without ever saying a thing of importance. This Emperor knew Mazoku ways, and knew how they could lie, but what he hadn't been expecting was a Mazoku who spoke nothing but the truth- but only when asked a rhetorical question. Otherwise, the answer was always a Secret.  
  
The Emperor gave a laugh, folding his arms on his chest as he moved to stalk past the Mazoku. "I suppose your boss wants me in power- or perhaps you're distracting me from seeing the real threat."  
  
"Perhaps," the Mazoku replied, moving to face Diroz and sitting on the floor Indian style with his staff across his knees. He disliked the Emperor, far too few emotions slipped past him, the only one that he broadcast was lust and contempt for all living things.  
  
Diroz turned, a smirk curving his fine lips and he flipped his head to get his bangs off his forehead, even if they fell right back into place a moment after. "I have plans for this little empire of mine," he stated, "I didn't just make it for the power... perhaps it played a large role in my desires, but it's not all. I see the people in the towns, happy..." his smirk stretched into a sneer that showed his canine teeth. "I see them happy, fed, and secure in their little hovels, but no.. this is not how a country should be run! Peasants are supposed to grind and toil under their master! They're meant to suffer and give all they own to their masters! I will right this wrong. I will be the one that everyone toils for!" His hollow laugh rang through the huge dark room and echoed back at them. He gazed down at his Mazoku guest and slowly paced forward. "Your master likes me, does she not?"  
  
The Mazoku's eyes widened as he looked up, "I wouldn't know," he replied.  
  
"A lie," he stated, "Xelloss lies, finally."  
  
The Mazoku priest/general got to his feet and starred at Diroz, opening his mouth to question.  
  
Diroz quickly lifted a finger and held off the Mazoku's words, replying to the unasked question in a soft murmur, "That... is a secret."  
  
**** 


End file.
